Ain-I of the Neutral
Ain-I of the Neutral appeared in 2010 TV series called Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Ain-I of the Neutral (ニュートラルのアインI Nyūtoraru no Ain Ai) is a starfish-themed member of the Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis. Ain-I is a Matroid designed by Metal Alice in her own scheme to understand the concept of friendship so that the Matrintis would understand it and figure out means to defeat it as the Goseiger use it for themselves. During its first battle, she makes it seem like it is a worthless robot when she forces it to fight and take a Gosei Dynamic. However, Eri discovers that it isn't like a typical Matroid and decides to take it in, thinking that she can teach it to be a good being even with its evil origin. Brought back to the Amachi institute, Ain-I is renamed "Koro" and learns many things under the guidance of Eri. However the other Goseiger, through their analysis, discover the Alice Bomb implanted on its body and realize that they have no choice but to remove it, even at the risk that Koro could die if it fails. During an initial attempt to remove the bomb, Eri diverts the Comprethunder card she was to use to destroy the bomb, thinking that it would kill him. However, Metal Alice reappears and deems the study a failure, upon which she activates the battle mode for Ain-I in order to defeat the Gosei Angels. Seeing the combo as the only way to bring it under control by attacking its AI chip instead of the bomb, the Goseiger prepare to try again with Alata now chosen to wield the Comprethunder card, but Gosei Pink decides to try again knowing that it is the only way to save him. With Eri completing the intended combination, they bring Koro back under control but, without his mind, reduced back to a doll-like state again. With no other options, Metal Alice uses the BB Nails to grow Ain-I to destroy it and everything within its radius, now drastically increased with his size. While the Goseiger initially try Gosei Great to handle it, Eri decides to sneak off with Gosei Ultimate to fly Koro into the stratosphere in order to manage him herself. Ain-I's former memories reawaken and it decides to help the Goseiger dispose of itself while thanking Eri for its love and the knowledge she granted to him. He is destroyed in his own self-destruction, with a memorial set up for him and Eri keeping his AI chip in memory. Arsenals Initially, Ain-I appears to have no weapons, merely being a doll-like robot with an artificial intelligence chip within itself similar to other Matroids. However its true power reveals a more frightening face and a huge cannon on one of its' arms. It is also attached with an Alice Bomb (A（アリス）ボム Arisu Bomu) on its body with a 300 meter blast radius in his body. See Also * Rico the Robot Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sea Creatures Category:Robots Category:Characters Portrayed by Kappei Yamaguchi Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2010 Category:Super Sentai Universe